


Russian Roulette

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin is a troubled boy, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Protective Hank Anderson, Russian Roulette, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Hank isn’t the only one who likes to play with death. He is, however, the one to walk in on it and see the game as an outsider for the first time.





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a bad mood so I wrote this.   
> Inspired by some art: http://julientel.tumblr.com/post/179458799556/stop-thinking-about-the-easy-way-out-theres-no

Hank sighed as he rolled over in bed, unable to sleep. He stared at the soft glow of light through the crack under his door. He couldn’t put his finger on why he was so restless. It was as though every time he got close to sleeping, the universe shook him awake. 

Fuck that, it was probably just the change in the weather.

Hank groaned and clambered out of bed. He could do with a glass of water anyway. He carefully opened the door, careful not to wake any of his kids; Richard could sleep through anything, but Matthew and Gavin were light sleepers, and Connor only woke if he detected a threat.

A click turned Hank’s attention to the kitchen. He froze.

Gavin sat at the kitchen table, Hank’s gun in his hand, barrel against his temple as he stared blankly at the table in front of him, as though in a trance. He pulled the gun away, his eyes unmoving as he spun the revolver chamber and pressed the gun to his head again.

Fuck being quiet.

“Don’t!”

Hank cry made Gavin jump so badly he dropped the gun, his eyes fearful as he stared at Hank, his hand moving to his chest. Hank and Gavin stared at each other for a moment, Hank looking for something, anything, to say.

“Don’t you fucking dare pull that trigger…”

“Why do you care?” Gavin spat, reaching down for the gun and picking it up. Hank paced over and snatched the gun out his hand, pulling the chamber out.

“Because this bullet would have fucking killed you, you fucking asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Do you want the fucking list in alphabetical order?!” Gavin spat, standing to confront Hank with his fists clenched. Hank snorted.

“You ain’t intimidating anyone in those fucking kitty pyjamas.”

“Shut the fuck up, Hank.” Gavin scowled, backing down. Hank suddenly grabbed Gavin, pulling him out the kitchen and to his bedroom. “Hey, get the fuck off me!” 

“No chance.” Hank pushed Gavin down onto his bed and shut the gun away in his bedside drawer before turning to the man, who lay sprawled pathetically on the huge bed, propping himself up on his elbows. “We’re gonna talk about this.”

“No, we’re not.”

“Yes, we fucking are, or else I’m dragging your ass to the nearest mental institute.” Gavin’s breath hitched at that as he tensed, gripping the sheets anxiously. Hank sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, I’m sorry… I wouldn’t do that to you, you know that…?”

“Hm…”

“What the hell were you doing…?” Hank asked, his voice softening as he sat beside Gavin. Gavin shrugged. “Are you suicidal or just stupid?”

“Both.”

“Gavin-”

“You of people know the world is fucking twisted!” Gavin cried. “It took your kid from you!”

“And gave me four more!” Hank retorted. “Look… I was once where you are, a gun to my head and testing my luck, but back then, I had no-one. No-one to care if I was gone or not, then fucking Connor came and ruined everything.” Hank smirked. 

“Fucking androids…” Gavin smiled briefly. 

“You got a family that gives a shit about you, Reed… What were you gonna do? Just abandon us? What, was I gonna get up to make fucking breakfast and, instead of you swinging on your chair demanding pancakes, I stumbled across your bloody corpse…?”

“Hank-”

“No, Gavin… What if Matthew found you dead in the morning, huh? The poor kid would be bawling. Or Richard? He may seem stoic but I’ve seen him have breakdowns when you’re in hospital and shit. Connor fucking adores you, has done since he met you. The poor boy wouldn’t forgive himself.”

“Just-”

“I just wanna know what the fuck was going through your head.”

“I don’t know, Hank!” Gavin suddenly burst into tears, shocking the older man. “I don’t fucking know!”

“Alright, hey, it’s alright…” Hank whispered, pulling Gavin close to his chest. “Just breathe, Kid… It’s alright…”

“Everything fucking hurts, Dad…” Gavin choked. “I just want it to stop hurting…”

“Fuck, kid…” Hank sighed, pressing a soft kiss atop the man’s head. Gavin trembled as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Hank’s neck, as though desperately seeking comfort. It was then Hank noticed the red light reflecting on the semi-closed door.

“How many of you are fucking standing there?” Hank asked. Connor poked his head in as Richard entered the room, Matthew anxiously stepping into view as he wiped tears from his face.

“We were worried.” Richard whispered, sitting beside Hank and Gavin on the bed. “We didn’t mean to eavesdrop but once we realised what had happened we couldn’t leave.”

“I do not want you to die…” Matthew whispered, approaching nervously. “Please do not die…”

“He ain’t going fucking anywhere and I’m gonna fucking make certain of that.” Hank muttered, pulling away from Gavin. Gavin sniffed and reached for Matthew, who scooped him up and hugged him tight.

“We can help it to hurt less.” Connor whispered, hugging the two. “We’re family, Gavin. You just have to reach out and talk to us.” Gavin nodded wordlessly, sniffing as he pulled away.

“Right, we may as well just build a fucking nest in here, since we’re clearly all emotional and not gonna sleep on our own.” Hank smirked. The androids didn’t need telling twice. They all fled the room and found as many blankets and cushions as they could, building a neat little nest on Hank’s bed.

“‘M sorry…” Gavin whimpered, his eyes closed as he nestled between Hank and Richard, buried up to his nose in blankets. Richard pressed a kiss to Gavin’s forehead.

“We’ll talk more about it when we’re all less tired.” Hank whispered. “Try and get some sleep, and don’t you fucking think about leaving this bed.”

“Love you…”

“Love you too, fucking dumbass…” Hank chuckled, rubbing Gavin’s arm gently as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
